Central Park (Sesame Street) Season 10 (1978-1979)
Season 10 'is a tenth season of Central Park, a Sesame Street parody by 050YAT. It ran from 27 November 1978 to 25 May 1979. It is followed by Season 11. Cast (The Sesame Street Muppets and Humans) * Flik as Big Bird * Pluto as Barkley * Anger as Oscar the Grouch * Wario as Ernie * Waluigi as Bert * Dr. Eggman as Cookie Monster * Count Dracula as Count Von Count * Toad as Grover * Mario as Kermit The Frog * Sam the Eagle as Herry Monster * Anna and Elsa as Two-Headed Monster * Peach as Prairie Dawn * Rowlf the Dog as Don Music * Sadness as Gladys the Cow * Kermit the Frog as Lefty the Salesman * Heimlich as Snuffleupagus * Mike Wazowski as Biff * Luigi as Sully * Stinky Pete as Sinister Sam * Fear as Telly Monster * Father’s Anger as Bruno the Trashman * Various Toads as Anything Muppets * Geri as Mr. Hooper * Naveen as Gordon * Tiana as Susan * Robert Parr as Bob * Ariel as Maria * Eric as Luis * Moana as Olivia * Aladdin as David * Belle as Linda * Pocahontas as Buffy Episodes '(under translation) Episodes 1186 - 1315 (130 episodes) * Episode 1186 -- 10th season premiere; The Count counts hellos and Barkley gets a name * Episode 1187 -- Bob and Big Bird try to train Barkley * Episode 1188 -- Grover in the rain * Episode 1189 -- David teaches Barkley to roll over * Episode 1190 -- Biff and Sully dig a subway tunnel * Episode 1191 -- Big Bird redecorates his nest * Episode 1192 -- Bob tries training Barkley * Episode 1193 * Episode 1194 -- A rainy day * Episode 1195 -- Oscar's friend Georgie visits * Episode 1196 -- Gordon and Susan wash cars * Episode 1197 -- Big Bird waits for the sun * Episode 1198 -- Brad's baby teeth * Episode 1199 -- Big Bird takes a telephone message for Olivia * Episode 1200 * Episode 1201 -- The Count counts and sorts items at Hooper's Store * Episode 1202 -- Big Bird prepares a tortilla for Luis's lunch * Episode 1203 -- Playing a ball-carrying game * Episode 1204 * Episode 1205 -- Mr. Hooper injures his arm * Episode 1206 -- Rooftop picnic * Episode 1207 -- Bert meets Bertha * Episode 1208 -- Big Bird's missing book * Episode 1209 * Episode 1210 * Episode 1211 -- Big Bird stays at Gordon's in the rain * Episode 1212 -- A day with Cody * Episode 1213 * Episode 1214 -- Oscar joins a parade * Episode 1215 -- Chez Oscar * Episode 1216 -- Big Bird plays with Cody * Episode 1217 -- Oscar, the photographer * Episode 1218 * Episode 1219 -- Maria and the Count go camping * Episode 1220 * Episode 1221 * Episode 1222 * Episode 1223 -- Slimey is sick * Episode 1224 -- Georgie at day care * Episode 1225 -- Herry Monster lifts 4,000 tons * Episode 1226 -- Big Bird meets new birds / Oscar's picnic * Episode 1227 * Episode 1228 -- Buffy and family head back home * Episode 1229 -- Cookie Monster's broken cookie * Episode 1230 * Episode 1231 -- Mr. Hooper celebrates the 25th anniversary of his store (repeat) * Episode 1232 -- Ernest Grouch visits (repeat) * Episode 1233 -- Big Bird counts for the Count (repeat) * Episode 1234 -- Mr. Hooper tries to exercise (repeat) * Episode 1235 -- Linda's birthday (repeat) * Episode 1236 -- The gang goes camping (repeat) * Episode 1237 -- Oscar learns some Grouch phrases in Spanish (repeat) * Episode 1238 -- Count von Count falls in love with a Countess who loves to count (repeat) * Episode 1239 -- Oscar's good mood (repeat) * Episode 1240 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus tries to ride on a gigantic skateboard (repeat) * Episode 1241 -- Cookie Monster imagines cookies (repeat) * Episode 1242 -- Maria, David and Big Bird go to City Island (repeat) * Episode 1243 -- Mr. Snuffleupagus has a drink before bedtime (repeat) * Episode 1244 -- Oscar's crabapple tree (repeat) * Episode 1245 -- Bob finds a puppy (repeat) * Episode 1246 -- Big Bird paints * Episode 1247 -- Maria needs a bolt * Episode 1248 -- Oscar tries out for a mudball team * Episode 1249 -- The Little Theater of the Deaf acts out life on the farm * Episode 1250 -- Barkley bothers Oscar * Episode 1251 * Episode 1252 -- Oscar's taxi service/The "Muddy 500" * Episode 1253 -- The Canadian Brass visits * Episode 1254 * Episode 1255 -- Big Bird and his tonsils * Episode 1256 -- Big Bird's EXIT sign * Episode 1257 -- Telly's debut * Episode 1258 -- Mr. Ortiz' painting party * Episode 1259 -- Big Bird wants to be an animal trainer * Episode 1260 * Episode 1261 -- Herry gets glasses * Episode 1262 -- Mr. Hooper allows his store to be a location for a movie * Episode 1263 -- Grandma Harriet pays another visit * Episode 1264 -- Linda signs R words * Episode 1265 * Episode 1266 -- Oscar's horn * Episode 1267 * Episode 1268 * Episode 1269 -- Weather signs with Timi * Episode 1270 * Episode 1271 -- A visit from the President (repeat) * Episode 1272 -- Oscar writes a beautiful nature poem/Mr. Hooper learns Spanish (repeat) * Episode 1273 -- Big Bird wears costumes to pose for pictures (repeat) * Episode 1274 -- The Count loses his thunder (repeat) * Episode 1275 -- Mr. Hooper graduates (repeat) * Episode 1276 -- Barkley stays with David * Episode 1277 * Episode 1278 -- Oscar's nephew Goody visits * Episode 1279 -- Buffy and her family surprise everyone * Episode 1280 -- Oscar's worm circus * Episode 1281 * Episode 1282 -- Cleaning the garage * Episode 1283 -- Mr. Hooper's birthday * Episode 1284 -- The Count disguises himself * Episode 1285 -- The adults get locked on the roof * Episode 1286 * Episode 1287 -- The Count's Countmobile * Episode 1288 * Episode 1289 * Episode 1290 -- Buffy misses Big Bird's tea party * Episode 1291 -- Big Bird doesn't want to be a bird * Episode 1292 -- Cody is sick * Episode 1293 -- Super Grover rescues a ball / Bert's rooftop pigeon coop * Episode 1294 * Episode 1295 -- Grandma Harriet visits during a blackout * Episode 1296 * Episode 1297 * Episode 1298 -- Snuffy's cold * Episode 1299 * Episode 1300 -- Big Bird's lemonade stand * Episode 1301 -- Big Bird and Snuffy play Little Red Riding Hood * Episode 1302 -- Grover simulates a storm * Episode 1303 * Episode 1304 * Episode 1305 * Episode 1306 * Episode 1307 * Episode 1308 -- Big Bird's rooftop campout * Episode 1309 * Episode 1310 * Episode 1311 -- Oscar creates WORM TV * Episode 1312 -- Prince Charming looks for a princess * Episode 1313 -- A visit from the Hines brothers * Episode 1314 -- Gloria moves to Sesame Street * Episode 1315 -- 10th season finale; Oscar's WALK sign Gallery Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png Pluto.png Anger.png Wario-0.png Waluigi.png Doctor EggMan.png Count Dracula.png Toad Mario Party 6.png Cartoon Mario.png Samuel Eagle.png Anna Render2.png Elsa Render1.png Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png Ralph the Dog.jpeg Sadness.png Kermit.png Heimlich.png Mike Wazowski 2002.png DiC Luigi.png Stinky Pete AKA Stinky Pee.png Fear-0.png Riley's father's mind 5.png BFEAFC78-F5AE-4917-BF9C-C5007B25B8D6.png Geri wondering about the year of 2001.jpeg Prince Naveen.png Tiana.png Super Bob Parr.png Princess Ariel.png Eric.png Moana.png Aladdin.png Belle 2009.png Pocahontas.png See also * Next season: Season 11 * Central Park (Sesame Street) Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Under Construction Category:PBS Category:050YAT